


For The Better

by Hekate1308



Series: Purple Ties [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: As blissful as Dean has found his mated life to be, sometimes things aren’t as easy as they may seem to their neighbourhood.





	For The Better

**Author's Note:**

> All of you have been so nice about this series lately, so I decided to give you an update. Enjoy!!!

As blissful as Dean has found his mated life to be, sometimes things aren’t as easy as they may seem to their neighbourhood.

“No, I don’t see why your father has to visit us again.”

“Dean, he hasn’t been here in a year, and another one of his grandchildren was just born” Cas points out, which is quite hypocritical in his opinion, since his mate isn’t fond of his own father to begin with. Trust Cas to put duty over his own comfort, again; for whenever Lord Novak visits, a slight chill seems to settle over their home – even the children are quieter for the first couple of days, and usually exuberant once he leaves them again.

He also cannot deny that he is feeling rather sprightly – he’s just recovered from his lying-in, Samantha and Robbie are very excited about the new sibling they are already clamouring to play with, never mind that he can’t even sit up yet, and he just had an attraction with the butcher about the deer they purchased a few days ago. “For God’s sake, if I had known I would mate your whole family as well – “

“I moved away from them, in case you didn’t notice” Cas points out.

Dean did; and furthermore, sometimes he can’t help but worry that he’ll eventually grow to resent him for it. Cas may be an alpha who has defied many an expectation; but he is still an alpha, and as such might come to think he gave up to much when he settled down in Dean’s country. After all, Dean was never supposed to feel so attached to the place Sam and Jess lived in, not as a spinster omega.

“I know” he says, “And I also don’t recall you complaining. I do seem to remember that you were the one who purchased the house first, and you didn’t ask me –“

“Oh, so you don’t enjoy living here?”

It is the first serious disagreement between them; Dean can feel words that he knows would hurt Cas lie heavy on his tongue, ready to be spewed into the face of the man he adores more than anyone else in this world, and so he decides to leave. For a while.

* * *

“I knew it was a good idea to take a ride today.”

Dean slows his horse down when he recognizes Lord Crowley’s voice. The older alpha is usually good company; and he needs something to take his mind off things.

“What an utterly shocking sight we will be to the neighbourhood, Mr. Novak.”

“Oh, you know me; I don’t stand on ceremony” he grins. It didn’t take him long after his mating to reclaim the rights he enjoyed as the presumed alpha heir of his father – the first and foremost being his ability to go on long rides by himself.

They ride in silence for a while, until Lord Crowley, who is sometimes too clever for his own good, asks, “And may I ask what prompted this excursion? While I do always enjoy our time together, it seems a little unusual for you to be out without your mate so soon after your latest lying in.”

“Sometimes alphas don’t know when to stop” Dean answers, “And now and then, they will have their father come to visit against better knowledge.”

“Ah” Crowley says, as if that makes everything clear, “But I have to confess, it would make me rather uneasy to see domestic comfort like yours shattered by a simple disagreement.”

Dean agrees, but for now, he is still too angry to go back.

Crowley takes the hint and falls silent.

* * *

When he returns home, Cas is nowhere to be found, at least not at first. Dean checks on the children and quietly makes his way to the library. Normally he would spend time in the nursery, loving them, teaching them, playing with the, but they don’t deserve to have to deal with his bad mood. Granted, the ride helped, but he is still rather put out by his and his mate’s fight.

They are not supposed to fight. None of the stories he ever heard about blissful matings ever included fights, but then, reality is something else entirely.

He should have known Cas would be here too.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean” he greets him, carefully marking down the page of the book he’s reading and putting it away, “Did you have a pleasant ride?”

“Yes.” After a pause he adds, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re not the only one” Cas gets up, looking tired and sad. “I don’t want my father here either, Dean. God knows we have done little to provide each other’s comfort since my birth – he only comes out of a sense of obligation that I can no longer understand.”

Dean walks up to him and takes his hands. “I guess we’ve both been rather… impetuous”.

“That’s one way to put it” Cas agrees and kisses him.

Yes, mating life isn’t always what he imagined it to be.

And yet he wouldn’t change a thing if he could.

* * *

“I really hope Jimmy Lucas gets better soon, but at least he has the best nurse he could possibly have.”

Cas nods, keeping an eye on their children and smiling to himself. Naturally Dean insisted on calling on the family as soon as he heard of their youngest’ illness. He still hopes this doesn’t mean he’ll entirely miss Mrs. Leeds visits however – they still are as attached to each other as they were before their mating.

“Samantha is a wonderful sister” she admires their oldest; she’s busy keeping an eye on Ben, the baby, and playing with Robbie, their middle child.

“I am sure she gets that all from Dean.”

“Now, now, Mr. Novak, I am certain you are not as deficient in that regard as you believe yourself to be.”

“I can assure you, I have yet found a regard in which he is” Dean’s voice calls out from behind and before Cas can turn around, Samantha and Robbie race towards him calling out “Daddy!”

“Hello there” he says, scooping them up in a decisive gesture that is utterly unlike the way omegas are supposed to behave around their children.

Cas loves him more than he ever thought he would be able to love anyone.

“You’ve already got three children, and only two arms – I strongly expect that problem will only grow worse in the following years” Mrs. Leeds says, grinning.

Dean shakes his head. “I know my blessings – i don’t wait for more.”

“I am not talking about waiting, my dear – some things are just meant to be.”

As Cas steps up to Dean, he finds himself whole-heartedly agreeing with Dean’s old friend.

Their disagreement from the week before is not yet forgotten, nor is it likely to be; not with both of their temperaments being rather hot and quick; but Dean is smiling at him, his eyes sparkling, and it is enough for Cas.

“It seems you have your hands full” he observes.

“This wouldn’t be the case, but my mate happens to be rather impatient when it comes to certain things…” Dean smirks, bouncing the children up and down, prompting them to protest while laughing.

Cas reaches out and takes Samantha into his arms. As always, the sight of Dean’s eyes in their daughter’s face makes him smile. “Did you tell Daddy how well you fulfilled your responsibilities while he was gone?”

“No! And I don’t have to anyway!” she exclaims (at least as far as Cas understands – the language of toddlers, while perfectly enchanting, keeps being a mystery to him in some regards).

Dean laughs. “That’s my girl. Don’t let anyone tell you what to do.”

“That’s hardly a good thing for her to learn” Cas protest half-heartedly, as always to no avail.

“I should probably be going” Mrs. Leeds announces, “I certainly can’t waste anymore of your time. There are so many other people whose time I should be wasting instead –“

“No, please, wait” Dean hurries to say, putting Robbie down and shooting Cas a glance. “i could really do with a cup of tea, and your presence will only make it sweeter.”

“Always the charmer” she praises him; but her quick mind has naturally already surmised that there i something Dean wants to talk about, and Cas can easily guess what it is.

“My father-in-law is about to visit us again” he confides into Mrs Leeds as he hands her another cup of tea before filling his own, “But I think we should also invite Lady Naomi once more.”

He’s asking Cas’ opinion as well, of course; he’s asking whether it would be at all proper to ask his aunt to stay with them even though she has barely been gone two months.

The answer to that is a resounding no – but then, why should Cas care? If he worried at all about the opinions of the fashionable society, he would not be a happily mated alpha with a growing family.

“I think this is a splendid idea. Father will be positively thrilled to see his sister again.”

“And you know I am always glad to see Lady Naomi, as well” Mrs. Leeds replied, with only a hint of sarcasm in her voice – she knows very well what they are thinking.

It is decided.

* * *

“Castiel, the children.”

They are indeed well and currently occupied while playing with their father in the garden. He would gladly join them; however, he has to deal with some business of his tenants first.

“Yes?”

“They are rather loud” he announces.

“Oh yes. They usually are when they are playing with Dean.”

“I see.”

With a flourish of his pen, Cas finishes his business. “Shall we join them?”

They are crossing the hall when Ellen approaches them. “Excuse me, sir? Your other guest arrived while you were busy. I felt free to show her in the garden.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

“What other guest? You didn’t tell me.”

“You didn’t ask.”

His father’s face grows even more serious when he finds aunt Naomi in the garden running after Samantha.

“Really, she is so very fast – either that or I am growing old – oh, hello, Brother.”

“Naomi” he says frostily, slightly bowing when Dean advances with their other two children.

“Lord Novak” he greets him. “Since we must all be in agreement that a family party would be rather undesirable” he glances at Cas, smirking, “We have invited a few guests for dinner. My brother and his family, Mrs. Leeds… Lord Crowley, naturally.”

“Naturally” his father echoes.

Even Samantha giggles in Aunt Naomi’s arms.

Dean gifts Cas with a beautiful smile.

It’s a beautiful day.


End file.
